the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Rage (1987) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = November 21, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Brad |dull_machete: = Gregg |profanity = Yes|image1 = Blood Rage (1987) KILL COUNT}} Overview Otherwise known as "Slasher",and "Nightmare in Shadow Woods," the film "Blood Rage" opens on 1974, at a drive-in movie theater in Jacksonville Florida. While there mother Maddie is making out with her boyfriend in the front seat of the car, twin brothers Terry and Todd grow restless and venture outside the vehicle. Armed with a machete, Terry approaches a man and his girlfriend engaging in sexual activity in the front of their car. When the man confronts them about this, Terry hacks the man's face to pieces while his girlfriend screams and flees the vehicle. Terry then plants the bloody weapon on Todd and smears Todd's face with the dead man's blood right before a crowd of viewers appear. The traumatized Todd is unable to prove his innocence having been put into shock at seeing his brother's actions. Todd is sent to a mental institution. Ten years later, Todd's psychiatrist Dr. Berman explains that Todd has begun to speak and implicates Terry in the murder, but Maddie refuses to believe this. Meanwhile, Terry has been living a normal life and has a girlfriend named Karen. That night on Thanksgiving day, Karen, her friend Andrea, Andrea's boyfriend, Terry, and Maddie gather to celebrate at Terry's house. Maddie then announces that she will be marrying her boyfriend Brad, much to Terry's discomfort. During dinner, Maddie explains to Terry that she has received a call from the mental institution explaining that Todd has escaped. Terry takes this news and hatches an idea to fix his problems and let loose his pent up rage. Dr. Berman and her assistant Jackie accost Terry mistaking him for Todd, but are stopped by Brad who explains to them that it is actually Terry, Todd's twin brother they have attacked. Brad goes back to his apartment and begins drinking a can of beer before Terry arrives, armed with a machete. After Brad lets him in, Terry slices off his hand before proceeding to hack him to death with the weapon. Jackie hunts for Todd along the back patios of the complex before stopping to take a smoke break. Terry approaches him and stabs him through the belly with his weapon killing him. Dr. Berman calls out for Todd while searching for him through the woods before being killed when Terry attacks her and hacks her in half. Terry changes his bloody shirt and goes to visit Andrea who is babysitting. She begins flirting with him until the baby's parents arrive. Both Andrea and Terry leave. Karen finds Todd while looking for Terry and mistakes him for the latter. She then realizes that it is Todd and flees, believing him to be a murderer. She runs into two football player friends, Greg and Arty, and tells them that Todd is around. The two then meet up with Andrea and Terry. Upon learning that Todd is on the loose, he leaves and tells Maddie that Todd is nearby. Maddie becomes drunk under stress. Terry goes and kills the parents that Andrea was babysitting for. Todd breaks into his mom's apartment and she mistakes him for Terry. He puts her drunk body into bed and gives her a familial kiss. Andrea and Greg make love on the diving board of the pool when Terry arrives with a machete. He orders them to "Stop that!" before slicing Greg's throat and slashing Andrea repeatedly to death. He then puts there bodies in the sauna which Karen later finds. He meets up with Karen and Arty, and as Arty leaves, Todd finds him and holds him at gunpoint, ordering him to bring him to Terry. He attempts to shoot Terry but cannot bring himself to do so and flees. Terry and Arty chase after him. Once they are alone, Terry stabs Arty in the throat with a carving fork, killing him. Terry then reveals to Karen that he is the evil twin. Karen rescues the murdered couple's baby and flees to the swimming pool where Todd comes to her rescue. The two brothers fight and fall into the pool. Maddie, in the meantime, has found Brad dead at his desk and arms herself with his emergency pistol. Terry and Todd battle in the pool, with Terry emerging victorious as Maddie arrives. Maddie shoots him in the chest and in the head. Terry dies, falling into the pool. As she is embracing Todd, believing him to be Terry, discovers that he is Todd. The horrified Maddie has a breakdown and shoots herself through the head as Karen flees with the baby and Todd watches in dismay. Deaths Counted Deaths * Trojan Fan - Hacked 2x in the face w/ hatchet * Brad - Hand cut off, head split in half w/ machete * Jackie - Stabbed through gut w/ machete * Dr. Berman - Somehow cut in half at waist w/ machete * Bill - Decapitated offscreen * Gregg & Andrea - Slashed and killed w/ machete * Artie - Stabbed in neck w/ carving fork * Julie - Found stabbed in chest w/ machete * Terry - Shot at least 4x by Maddy, drowned? * Maddy - Self inflicted gunshot to the head Non-Counted Deaths * None Category:Kill Counts Category:One offs